Good Enough
by Ghost Of Gore
Summary: No matter how hard he tries, he can't say no... Dip! songfic written at about 5:30 in the morning. I suck at oneshots.


_Under your spell again_

_I can't say no to you_

_Crave my heart, and it's bleeding in your hand_

_I can't say no to you..._

No matter how hard he tried, Damien could never say no to the one person he could consider his friend. Sure, he'd never admit that he, the son of Satan, was the friend of Pip, the overly-nice British boy... Still, though. The Anti-Christ considered Pip to be is best - and only - friend. Yet lately, he could no longer tell Pip 'no'. Though of course, he was too naive to realize anything, and too kind to take advantage, Pip could ask for anything at all and Damien would just go along with it. Try as he might, Damien couldn't bear the thought of Pip not getting what he wished for.

_Shouldn't let you torture me so sweetly_

_Now I can't let go of this dream_

_I can't breathe, but I feel..._

Though he tried telling himself he shouldn't be so weak, Damien couldn't resist how sincerely sweet Pip was. At first, he had found it unbearably irritating - to the point he almost wanted to beat up the Brit just to see if he'd get an angry reaction. Yet now, it was almost _torture_. And he let Pip unknowingly torment him oh-so sweetly. He simply couldn't let go of the little blonde. It gave Damien an odd, suffocated feeling, as if he couldn't breathe, and yet...

_... Good enough_

_I feel good enough for you._

... he felt like he was _good enough._ Good enough to be Pip's friend. Good enough to be accepted by someone other than his father. Good enough for Pip himself.

_Drink up sweet decadence_

_I can't say no to you_

_And I've completely lost myself_

_And I don't mind_

_I can't say no to you..._

It got worse as the months went by. He may as well have been Pip's servant for how obedient he was - as if he were a mere lapdog. Damien got him anything he wanted, anything he needed, did anything he asked, answered all his questions as honestly as he could. He had _lost_ himself. Somehow, though, he didn't mind at all. He couldn't even say no to this painfully strong loyalty anymore.

_Shouldn't let you conquer me completely_

_Now I can't let go of this dream_

_Can't believe that I feel..._

Vaguely, Damien still had it in his mind that he really shouldn't just let Pip get his way all the time. He really shouldn't just give him everything, shouldn't be unable to say no... Yet still, he couldn't let go. He just couldn't let go of the kind little British boy he had known for so long. He just couldn't believe he felt so...

_...Good enough_

_I feel good enough_

_It's been such a long time coming, but I feel good._

... wonderful. Damien felt good. No, not really _good_ - just good _enough._ It had taken so long for him to feel so happy about it, really. For so long, he had hated it. Hated the feeling, hated how he couldn't say no even when he wanted to, even when he should have. Hated _himself_ for being so... _obedient_. Yet now, after such a long time, he felt good about it.

_And I'm still waiting for the rain to fall_

_Pour real life down on me_

_'Cause I can't hold on to anything this good enough_

_Am I good enough for you to love me, too?..._

Though he felt so strangely happy, Damien was just waiting for this to go away. He was sure this was just some silly phase he was going through. It _had_ to be, right? Right? Besides, it wasn't as if he could really hold onto this kind of thing... Even friendship was a bad idea. After all, he could be dragged back to Hell, or maybe he'd even have to _kill_ Pip one day. And yet... he couldn't help it. He knew now what this feeling had to be. Though he had gone through a year of this torment now, Damien simply _knew_ it. He was good enough, yes... But was he good enough for Pip to love him, as he loved Pip so very much?...

_So take care of what you ask of me..._

_'Cause I can't say no._

Whether Pip loved him or not, Damien already knew the blonde had to be careful what he asked of the Anti-Christ. Pip Pirrup had to be _very_, _very_ careful about what he asked of his friend. Though he didn't know it, and would probably never realize it, he had to be very careful indeed - for Damien, no matter how hard he tried, no matter how much he should or he wanted to... he could never, _would_ never say _no._

* * *

Alright, I know, it was probably really OOC. But... I tried. xD; I was just bored and this song came up on my playlist... and I wanted to write Dip... so I wrote this.

**Disclaimer:** South Park and these characters belong to Matt Stone and Trey Parker. The lyrics belong to Evanescence, a wonderful musical artist.

I hope you enjoyed it! xD Reviews are always welcome, even though I suck~!


End file.
